


Joyriding

by bellachanmustdie



Series: Frerard Drabbles [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: Everyone's convinced that Gerard is a figment of Frank's wild imagination.





	Joyriding

**Author's Note:**

> very old fic

****"...then Gerard shows me this awesome painting and oh god, I bet the museum will offer him a project very soon so he can present all his artworks and–––"

Bob joined Frank and James down the couch on their shop's receiving area and cleared his throat. "Wait, is he talking about his imaginary boyfriend again huh, Dewees?"

James just shrugs and Frank kicks him on his shin. "Ow, you little shit! But it is true though, right?" Bob laughs as if someone just told him a funny joke and scooted impossibly farther from Frank to protect his other shin.

"Why the hell do you think I'm making up shit about my boyfriend?" Frank challenges him, crossing his arms and then  _pouts_.

"No, what you are doing is way worse than making up stories," Bob points out, still laughing. "You're pretending that you have an awesome boyfriend who's also an artist and everything about him is perfect."

"But Gerard is perfect," Frank immediately replies back, exasperated and even throwing his arms up. "And I'm not imagining about it, you asshole. I'm not crazy!"

"Then why in the world we haven't met him yet?" Bob asks, raising an eyebrow. Dewees nodded in agreement. Frank told them about his boyfriend almost six weeks ago and they still haven't seen the guy and now they are all convinced that Gerard is only a figment of Frank's wild imagination and that Gerard is his imaginary friend. And now they always make fun of Frank whenever he talks about Gerard.

"That's because he hates needles!" Frank informs them for the nth time. "He can't be anywhere here in our tattoo parlour because he'll freak the fuck out."

"Whatever," Bob dismisses with a wave and completely not believing to what Frank says. "Frank's got an imaginary boyfriend," he sing-songs which only annoys Frank even more.

"Fuck you," Frank spats, narrows his eyes and if gaze can kill, Bob's already six feet underground. "You know there's this rising indie band that will perform in Hoboken this Saturday, right?" Both Dewees and Bob nods. "I'll bring Gerard with me to put an end to all of this."

"Deal," Bob smiles and he's still convinced that Gerard doesn't exist.

Then Ray, their head tattoo artist suddenly walks in their receiving area and beams. "Wait, are you talking about Frank's imaginary boyfriend again? Wait, did imaginary Gerard introduces his imaginary mermaid friend to Frank this time?"

Frank rolls his eyes. He really hates his friends.

-

Gerard was literally on Frank's lap that night, pressing sweet kisses against Frank's jaw. He can't help but to giggle when Frank told him what happened earlier in the shop.

"I'm really sorry, Frankie," Gerard murmurs, now pawing at Frank's shirt and Frank took it as a sign to remove it. "I would love to meet the guys but I really don't like needles."

"I know, baby," Frank kisses him on his nose. "I know. So Saturday?"

"Yes,  _oh!_ " Gerard groans when Frank starts to press hot kisses and then licks his neck. Then Frank slowly lays him flat on his back on their bed. "You're so gorgeous, fuck, I just had to –––"

And Frank kisses him hungrily as his fingers fumbles at the button of Gerard's pants.

Gerard licks his lips and then whispers, "Then what are you waiting for?"

-

"Oh my god, you're Gerard?" Ray asks, looking oddly surprised as they are all prepared to make fun of Frank because they are really convinced that he's not real.

"Yes, and you must be Ray?" Gerard replies, beaming at them. He remembers that Frank told him that Ray is the best tattoo artist in town and he has a crazy, yet very amazing hair.

"And this is Bob and Dewees," Frank introduces his other friends who are both embarrassingly gaping at them.

"Wait," Bob suddenly interrupts once his brain's went back online. "Just to be clear, did Frank paid you to pretend to be his boyfriend? Are you really Gerard? And can we see any proof or maybe an identification?"

"I really hate you, Bob," Frank says through gritted teeth. But Gerard just giggles adorably and then snakes an arm around Frank's waist and presses a fond kiss on his cheeks.

"Guys, Frank's telling the truth," Ray says, smiling. "That's his boyfriend."

Frank rolls his eyes but he grins cheekily at his friends before he presses a kiss on Gerard's lips. 


End file.
